deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Nero Krymson
Nero Krymson is the North American Allied Alliance, Allied Alliance Solo Hero and the member of the Acolytes of the Illuminati. The young punker who got drugged by a special drug that he turned into a blue street fighting demon and the anti-hero loves to kill the Red Impz for fun but not for the money and fame and doesn't care for the good or vengeance. Origin Niles Blake Jaeger is the son of a troubled parents who ran away from home which his life sucked and boring and left to the dark alley where he saw the pack of blue demons are selling special drugs to the red demons from the Red Impz. Spotted by them, Niles was mistaken as one of them but he wanted to try it out with the drugs and it took some side effects but then suddenly, his skin has transformed into blue, his teeth has turned into sharp fangs, and his eyes turned into glowing purplish blue, making him as one of the blue demons. Stunned and amazed, Niles had never the experience of this special drug once and used his new power as he tried it out by killing one of the Red Impz members. After he tried it out, he fled from the police before they arrive as he heads back home. But when he returned home, his parents were found murdered by the Red Impz. After his parents' death, Niles took his new name as Nero Krymson and he's been hunting down on the Red Impz across Rotterdam City, from dark alleys to abandoned buildings. As he found the murderer of his parents, he executed him in cold blood without mercy but without vengeance, only his personal hunting sport because it was fun to kill Red Impz. After he killed his parents' murderer, Nero was picked up by the Illuminati and brought him to their headquarters as they offered him for sanctuary and membership of the Acolytes. Nero accepted with one condition: training for his new power that the blue demons gave a special drug to him and he did as they meet them again which they're really from Illuminati. After his training is complete, his first mission began as he and the blue demons are going to raid the Red Impz' hideout in the industrial district where they are preparing to sell their illegal drugs and attacking the blue demons at the same time. As he have arrived at the abandoned factory, he fought his long way to find and kill their leader who is leading the operation while killing most of the Red Impz members. As he have reach the Red Impz leader's office, the battle has begun as the chaos ensues and Nero fought him with his basic power but it has a little effect on him. Then he used his ultimate power to eliminate their leader by firing his blue fire ball, piercing through his chest and killed him instantly in cold blood. After their mission is complete, Nero has become the most valuable member of the blue demon gangs for the Illuminati as they took control of the abandoned factory and established their one of the new base of operations. But as for Nero himself, his life became from sucked and boring to rocked and awesome as he continues to fight the Red Impz because it is fun to kill them sent them back to Hell. Personality Nero Krymson is cool but rude, rough and very young badass with cold-blooded attitude and joy killer who wants to get out of boring life from his troubled parents. He reads comic books, playing some video games, and blowing up his chores. But sometimes, his life was boring when he goes to school for studying and get some grades for future but that future also leads to a boring life. Mostly, he doesn't care about vengeance after his parents were brutally murdered by the Red Impz nor money and fame. He cares for fun because he want it to kill the Red Devilz and evil monsters, especially the Hades Invaders. So he's some sort of big bully for Red Impz mostly. Adding to his profile, Nero was a member of the Vigilante 69 as Blue Devil due to his appearance. Although he's not a superhero in general, he's the anti-hero because he care less about taking bad guys into custody but he can get along as long he stay close to the team. After several times of fighting crime, Nero left the group from Hazmat City as a honorary member of the team but he'll be need if necessary. Naturally, he goes on solo, patrolling his home city and hunting down the Red Impz goons. Powers and Abilities Nero Krymsonblood used the special drug once that he turned him into blue demon and gave him the power to launch his fireballs, teleporting from his position to the enemy's position by taking over their body, and changing his color skin for his disguise, mostly used to reverse back to his human form when not in battle. He carries with his greasy knife for his use on stealth like slicing on enemy's throat and stabbing on their back. But he can also use his shadow power only at night or in dark areas like underground tunnels and buildings without electricity or blackout. Inspirations * Inspired from Go Nagai's Devilman. * Nero Krymsonblood is nearly modeled after Eren Yeager's Titan Form from Attack on Titans. Category:Database Category:North American Allied Alliance Category:Allied Alliance Solo Hero Category:The Acolytes of the Illuminati